MxPx
MxPx is a pop punk band that officially formed in Bremerton, Washington, United States as teenagers. The band has recorded eight studio albums, four EPs, four compilation albums, a live album, a VHS tape, a DVD and released 20 singles. The original lineup included Mike Herrera on bass, vocals Andy Husted on guitar (later to be replaced by Tom Wisniewski), and Yuri Ruley on drums. History Early MxPx began as three 15-year-olds who called themselves Magnified Plaid. Initially, as a Christian-grounded band, they started playing music inspired by Descendents, NOFX, and other Southern California skate punk bands. The trio — Mike Herrera, Yuri Ruley, and Andy Husted — were classmates at Central Kitsap High School in nearby Silverdale, WA. The name was a tribute to the original guitarist's fascination with plaid shirts but did not fit on the band's posters. Consequently, the name was abbreviated to M.P. But in Yuri Ruley's handwriting, periods appeared as "X"'s, and since he made up the show posters for the band, the four-letter moniker stuck.Magnified Plaid (MxPx) History Record Deal MxPx caught the attention of Tooth & Nail Records when they played a "showcase" for the label in 1993 in Herrera's parents' back yard. Mike Herrera had practiced so much before the first show that he lost his voice. Their first major album, Pokinatcha (1994), was released while the band was still in high school. Changes Guitarist Andy Husted soon left the band and was replaced by Tom Wisniewski. MxPx released two further albums with Tooth & Nail, Teenage Politics in 1995, and Life in General in 1996. They then received a major distribution deal with A&M Records. After the re-release of Life In General, MxPx released two more studio albums jointly distributed with Tooth & Nail and A&M: Slowly Going the Way of the Buffalo in 1998, and The Ever Passing Moment in 2000. MxPx had fulfilled their contract obligations and decided to part ways with Tooth & Nail. Before Everything & After in 2003 was released exclusively by A&M, and marked a radical departure from their old sound. In 2005, MxPx dropped A&M, signed with SideOneDummy Records, and released their seventh full-length album Panic. In 2006, MxPx came out with Let it Happen deluxe edition, a Tooth and Nail Records re-release of Let it Happen with new songs and a DVD of their music videos. Current In September 2006, MxPx and the City of Bremerton started a marketing effort revolving around the band's song "Move to Bremerton". Bremerton's Community Renewal Agency secured rights for the song to be played in a promotional website for the city, and MxPx played a concert at the downtown Admiral Theatre on September 16, 2006 with local bands The Divorce and Ruxton Towers. The band was also given keys to the city by Mayor Cary Bozeman in recognition of their contributions to Bremerton.Kitsap Sun, Punknews.org, SeattlePI, The StrangerBremerton MVPs MxPx HM Magazine issue 123 pages 40–43 MxPx spent the majority of 2005 and 2006 touring in support of their 7th album Panic. On November 21, 2006, Tooth & Nail Records re-released "Let It Happen Deluxe Edition" with a bonus DVD featuring 12 music videos, new artwork, photographs and some other goodies. Let's Rock, MxPx's second rarities album, was released on Side One Dummy Records on October 24, 2006. The album consists of many previously unreleased songs, re-recorded b-sides and acoustic demos. A new full-length album from their side project Arthur was slated for a 2007 release. MxPx spent early 2007 on an international tour through parts of Australia and Europe. In March 2007, MxPx played at the South by Southwest (SXSW) Music Festival in Austin, Texas, and from May through June, they headlined the Tooth and Nail Tour, also featuring Hawk Nelson, The Classic Crime, The Fold, Sullivan, Project 86, and Run Kid Run. Also in 2007, MxPx was featured on the labels of 120 limited edition Jones Soda Bottles to promote their July 2007 release, Secret Weapon. They also returned to Tooth and Nail Records. In an interview with Christianitytoday.com Herrera said the band was now free to get back into more of the Christian Market. MxPx, 01/07 - Interviews - Christian Music Today When MxPx toured to promote their album, Secret Weapon. Chris Wilson is covered for Yuri as drummer in some shows, as Yuri was looking after his baby daughter. MxPx toured the United Kingdom with Punchline and The Get Go on the fourth installment of the Good To Go Tour in February 2008. The last show of the 2008 Good To Go Tour which took place at Glasgow's King Tuts Wah Wah Hut. At this time, during August and September 2008, MxPx joined Lagwagon to play a handful of shows in Canada and the US. The band recently returned from a tour in Brazil with Suicide Dity, where they co-headlined the 2008 Maquinaria Rock Fest with Sepultura, The Misfits, Biohazard and Suicidal Tendencies. MxPx has released a follow-up to the cover EP On The Cover, which was released on March 24th, 2009. The name of the album is "On The Cover II", featuring songs covered from fellow punk bands including The Clash and the Descendents. Drummer Yuri Ruley told ThePunkSite.com that MxPx planned to start writing and recording a ninth album in January 2009,ThePunkSite.com | MXPX Interview - Yuri Ruley but Mike Herrera more recently stated that there were no immediate plans to do so.altpress.com | Web exclusive: A conversation with MxPx's Mike Herrera Band lineup * Mike Herrera – Lead vocals, Bass Guitar, Keyboard, Rhythm Guitar (Studio Sets Only) * Tom Wisniewski – Lead Guitar, background vocals * Yuri Ruley – drums, percussion, background vocals ;Previous Andy Husted, the founding guitarist, left the band in 1995. He was replaced by Tom Wisniewski to solidify the line-up that would take the band into their post-teen years. Discography :Main article: MxPx discography Studio albums *1994: ''Pokinatcha *1995: Teenage Politics *1996: Life In General *1998: Slowly Going the Way of the Buffalo *2000: The Ever Passing Moment *2003: Before Everything & After *2005: Panic *2007: Secret Weapon Notes External links * Magnified Plaid (MxPx) History * MxPx Official Site * MySpace Site * MxPx on PureVolume * Interview with MXPX on TruePunk.com * 2007 Interview with Yuri Ruley * Interview @ Christian Music Today (01/07) * Interview with MxPx on Mania TV * Interview With Yuri on The Punk Site * Interview with Yuri for "More Important Than Music * Interview with Yuri Ruley on Indiependentmusic * Interview with Tom on Ultimate Guitar *Burning Stars interview with Yuri * Interview with Mike and Tom on Scene Slut Category: Bands LTJ have played with Category: Links to Wikipedia